poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Indominus Rex vs the Spinosaurus/Firestar joins Code Red
Here is how Indominus Rex vs the Spinosaurus and Firestar joins Code Red goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. (We then see Nighlock, Firestar, and our heroes running into a clearing) Nighlock: There's the Red Chopper.(points to said helicopter) We're gonna make it. Ash Ketchum: Alright, nothing can stop us now! (the Spinosaurus appears in front of them) Ash Ketchum: Me and my big mouth. Nighlock: Ketchum, if we survive this, I'm gonna kill you myself. Firestar: Hey, hey, let's not get personal here. Sunset Shimmer: You never said anything about a Spinosaurus. Firestar: That's because i didn't think they would be this desparate to catch us. (Then the Indominus Rex appeared behind him with a look of hatred on her face) Indominus Rex: Grrrrrrrr.("Get away from my friends monster") Spinosaurus: Grrrah.("Be with you in a moment.") Indominus Rex: Roooaar!!!("NOW!!!") (the two dinosaurs then begin a roaring match, challenging each other) Firestar: We might wanna move, like right now. Discord: I'm on it.(teleports them away the inevidetable fight) (The to Dinos then charge at each other with the Spinosaurus biting her neck) Indominus Rex: Rooaar!(scratches him with her extremely sharp tail, forcing him to let go) Spinosaurus:(roars in pain) (The Indominus Rex then attacks with such ferocity, that she has the Spinosaurus pinned down with her mouth) Spinosaurus:(roars in rage and anger then steps on her toes) Indominus Rex:(roars in pain as well) (the Spinosaurus then grabs neck and hits it on the ground three times) Indominus Rex:(gives up) Spinosaurus:(prepares to kill her when-) Nighlock(with his swords and whole body in metal form): Hrraaaaah! (he then jumps through one of his portals, and lands on top of the beast and starts stabbing and slicing it) Spinosaurus:(roars in pain as he tries to catch him) Indominus Rex:(bites down on his neck and begins swinging him around while scratching him with his claws and tail) Nighlock:(jumps off and lands on the ground) Let's do this. (She than starts slamming him into some trees, knocking them down) Indominus Rex:(throws him across the ground) Nighlock:(fires his Ultimate Fire attack, scaring it) Firestar:(joins in, and shoots fire at him scaring him as well) Indominus Rex:(chest and bottom of neck glow fire red and breathes fire creating a dragon of fire, forcing it to retreat) (We then see the Red Jet, Omega Drone, and Blackbird fly towards them and the I-Rex changes back into her human form) Nighlock: Oh good, they're here. Firestar: Hey I know we got off on the wrong foot before, but you wouldn't mind if I joined your team would you? Nighlock(having gained complete trust in her): Your membership begins now. (The Indominus Rex then picks up a page that Jafar dropped and puts it in her jacket) Nighlock: Hey Indominus, what about you? (She walks up to Malfunction, and hands him the page) Major Malfunction: Looks important. I'll decipher it. (Everyone gets on their respected air vehicle, thus ending the scene) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes